


Morning

by MiscWrites (Bijoux25)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga have a habit of adopting people, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bijoux25/pseuds/MiscWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga have new children to look after beyond high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

“What do you have to do today?”

Suga was stretched out on his side in their bed. When he moved, the sheets bundled up around his hips. Daichi sipped at his coffee and stared at the mole just to the left of Suga's navel, and the bruised ring around it. He padded across the room and sat on the edge of the mattress at Suga's belly, setting his mug on the night stand before running his hand up his partner's side.

“So?” Suga pressed. He reached under his pillow and pulled his phone from under it, tapping at the screen. Daichi hummed.

“The kids have a practice game.” A smile pulled at Suga's lips but his eyes never left his phone as he read something.

“That's not until this afternoon though, right?”

“Yeah.” Suga stuffed his phone back under the pillow and reached for Daichi's coffee in one fluid motion. Daichi huffed at him. He told himself he was being decent by waiting until Suga had the mug safely back on the night stand before pinching his side. “I like how you talk about them.”

“They're my kids though,” Daichi pressed. Suga's nose scrunched up at the sting and he rolled onto his stomach.

“Only three times a week.” He huffed as Daichi shifted to straddle his hips. He stayed very still aside from crossing his arms under his chin and Daichi knew he was trying to play hard to get.

“Every week,” Daichi added and leaned over, warm and heavy at Suga's back. “For what... three or four months?” Suga hummed lowly and Daichi pressed a string of open mouthed kisses across the backs of his shoulders.

“I might be getting jealous,” Suga announced. Daichi grinned and nipped at the nape of his neck.

“You, of all people, would not be jealous of a pack of elementary kids.” Daichi stopped mouthing at Suga's skin and pressed his nose in the crook of Suga's shoulder, breathing him in for a few seconds. “It's cute when they call you Mom sometimes,” Daichi whispered in his ear. Suga groaned, hiding his face in his pillow.

“I'm not old enough for _any_ kids, much less an entire bunch that's old enough to _read_!”

Daichi laughed and sat up again. “Sorry but I think they've already adopted you. You're just as stuck with them as I am.” he said. He easily gripped Suga's shoulders in both hands to knead at them until Suga purred beneath him. “Will it make you feel better if I take you out for breakfast?” Suga shook his head.

“I'll only forgive you for burdening me with motherhood if you make me an omelette,”

“You know I suck at omelettes,” Daichi frowned. Suga arched his back under him and turned his head to give him a wicked grin.

“I know. It's funny to see you try,” he said. Daichi sighed and rolled off the bed, grabbing his mug as he headed to the kitchen, Suga chuckling behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on tumblr at miscwrites!


End file.
